Definetly Interesting
by OnlyWithButter
Summary: Rose and Scorpius get stuck in a closet together while playing truth or dare!Rated 'T' J.I.C Warning: as hard as i tried there is not as much humor as i would like and its more romantic.


**A.N. I would love to thank Spazzer Monkey  for beta-ing this for me!**

I honestly don't know how I got here or if I really want to know, but from what I comprehended is that I was sitting in my house common room, quietly minding my own business, when a few of my family members mostly Potters and a couple of family friends barged in begging me to play a muggle game with them called truth or dare. I refused vehemently but soon gave in as I was tired and (though I would never voice it aloud) in need of a distraction from my busy study schedule (which my mom had so lovingly forced me into).

We were sitting in a circle me, Albus, James, Louis, Alice Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy, and finally Leo Zabini with some magical dice in the middle that was charmed to adjust the number of sides to the number of players. We all got numbers- I was 3- and we started the game. After a couple of minutes and no real action on my part I zoned out until someone finally called my name.

"Rose! Rosie! Rosalyn Nymph-"

"All right! All right! I heard you!" I yelled irritably before James could get my whole name out; it was bad enough he used my childish nickname. I soon realized that my cousin Louis was missing several articles of clothing. Before I could get another word in he motioned to Alice, my best friend. I turned to the beautiful brunette girl as she looked at me intently.

"Truth or dare?" She inquired eagerly.

Not sure what exactly to choose I quickly chose dare before I could regret it knowing either way I was screwed. She knew all my secrets and just about anything else about me that there is to know including my small (almost microscopic!) crush on my favorite cousin's best friend Scorpius. Her knowing this meant that this would probably not end well for me.

"I dare you-" she began with an evil smirk. For how incredibly Hufflepuff she could be at times she definitely had a Slytherin streak. "To…," she tapped her chin as if deep in thought and I mentally cringed for this could not possibly end well. "Take Scorpius into that magic closet that just appeared and do whatever you want to him for ten minutes. And when I said whatever, I meant it, too!"

I groaned as I saw Scorpius smirk as he stood up, offering me his hand to which I politely declined. After we got into the closet, the doors locked and I was quite sure we couldn't get out until the ten minutes were up.

"So…"

"So…"

"What do you think Alice meant by 'doing whatever you wanted?'" Scorpius asked after a few minutes in the dark. Finally casting 'Lumos', i could see his devilish smirk.

"Um… I-I'm not quite sure," I lied, bringing my head down, my cheeks burning.

"Sure, Weasley," he replied, "but how about a little game of our own?"

"And what might you be proposing, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked, gaining confidence little by little.

"Well, Ms. Weasley, I was saying maybe we could play a game of truth or truth?" He replied swiftly and although I couldn't see him behind my curtain of hair, I could tell he was smirking.

"Sure." I quickly cast 'Lumos' with my own wand.

"How about you go first since you are, after all, the lady here, not me."

"Well, how nice of you to notice," I snapped and brought my head up. I thought for a second before I asked, "Favorite color?"

"Really, Weasley, that's the best you can do?" he said mockingly and I blushed furiously. "I would have to say red," he continued before I could comment and, by the looks of it, before he could think.

"Really? And why would that be?" I inquired, truly curious.

"Well, if you have to know, it's because of your hair and that famous Weasley blush you wear so well Rose." I blushed even harder. "See there it is!" His voice was sending shivers up my spine and it wasn't fair! "Anyways, that wasn't fair you got two questions, so now I get two questions."

"Fine," I stated.

"Hmmm… so… since we are in 5th year, might I ask who your first kiss was?"

"Well um…" I started; it was embarrassing enough without it being Malfoy of all people I had to tell it to. "It was James…" He opened his mouth to reply but before he began I explained. "But not anything romantic; he just didn't want me mucking up the family's reputation by being a horrible kisser, as my first boyfriend had said after we broke up. It was obviously a lie because we never snogged but James still felt the need." It looks as there was no Veritaserum needed as we seemed (or at least I seemed) to be telling the truth just fine.

I must have looked like a beet because I could tell I was blushing past my roots.

"So, Rose, would you like to try those kissing skills out on me?" He asked smirking. Before I had time to think of what he said, his lips were on mine. I didn't respond at first, too shocked to do anything but sit there.

I was snapped back to reality when he started to pull away. I quickly responded with my mouth moving with his which seemed to keep him there pretty well. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss we started hearing our classmates wolf whistling and my cousin groaning and coughing I pulled away and realized that the closet had disappeared from around us.

I heard someone in the background say, "And look, it conveniently disappeared!"

"Perfect timing, guys," I muttered as we sat back down in the circle. The game lasted till the wee hours of morning. I never really paid attention and conveniently didn't get picked again. Towards the end of the game I shot Scorpius a look as if to say "this isn't over yet" and he seemed to understand pretty well.

A few minutes later the game was officially over after James was dared to kiss Leo (something you don't want to see) and then Leo was asked if he were to be gay with anyone in this room who would it be to which he responded, "No one but you babe" (as it was James who asked the question). Everyone eventually went into their respective dorms and, as far as James and Albus were concerned, went to their own houses as well.

"This was definitely an interesting night," I yawned as I stretched out in my bed, still in my clothes from earlier. "Definitely interesting…"

**A.N. This may not be my first fan fiction but it is only my third and i haven't written one for some time and i think i did pretty good. I am a lot younger than most and flames, praises, tips, anything really would be good. Please R&R!**

**RAWR out!  
**


End file.
